Placer o Amor
by Cornelia Vargas Zwingli
Summary: Sé perfectamente que es una cacota, pero no se metan mucho conmigo, por favor, es de las primeras cosas que escribí long time ago ;A; Esta pareja siempre me ha gustado , pero nunca me ha entusiasmado, no sé lo que me llevó exactamente a escribir esto. Espero que le guste a alguien D:


Abrí los ojos con desdén. Los párpados me pesaban como dos losas de piedra y la cabeza me retumbaba dolorosamente. Tenía mucho calor, a pesar del clima otoñal, y una sed terrible. La noche anterior había bebido demasiado, y además había estado acompañado de una joven de cabellos largos y cuerpo estilizado. Estaba tan aturdido que tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta de que la cama en la que yacía no era la mía. Giré la cabeza bruscamente y vi que a mi lado dormía plácidamente la bella muchacha con la que había estado bebiendo. Sus largos cabellos rubios se extendían como un abanico sobre sus senos desnudos. Miré rápidamente bajo las sábanas y mis sospechas y temeridades se confirmaron.

Soy imbécil.

Me levanté de la cama con extremo cuidado de no despertar a la chica y busqué mis calzoncillos. No los encontré, así que me puse los pantalones y la camisa directamente. Tapé con las sábanas el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha y me marché de la casa sin hacer ruido.

En la calle hacía mucho frío, pero yo seguía caluroso y con sed. Tardé horas en poder orientarme y llegar hasta mi casa, pues la casa de la chica estaba en el barrio opuesto de la ciudad. Nada más llegar cerré la puerta con un furioso portazo. Me gustaba el sexo, pero no me gustaba dejar de esa manera a las mujeres, y menos si eran tan tiernas como lo era la joven con la que me había acostado. Subí al piso de arriba y me quité la ropa para echarla a lavar. Entré en el baño con una toalla en mano, y tras encender el calefactor comencé a ducharme. El agua helada me espabiló. Entonces oí el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién era? Salí de la ducha tras cerrar el agua y me empecé a secar con la toalla, que era más pequeña de lo que esperaba, pero al menos servía para tapar desde la cintura hasta la rodilla. En ese momento lo recordé. Había quedado con mi mejor amigo de la infancia para vernos en mi casa ese día. Hacía casi diez años que no lo veía. Sonreí y le pegué una voz.

-¡Entra, la puerta está abierta!

Pude oír con claridad como alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de si. Limpié con la mano el espejo empañado y observé en él mi rostro totalmente awesome. Me revolví el pelo para eliminar las gotas de agua y tras ensayar mi sonrisa salí del baño. Bajé las escaleras impaciente de volver a ver a mi amigo, con la toalla apenas tapando mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento, olvidé que venías, sinceramente, y además, esta noche la he pasado en casa de una chica…..

Me paré en seco al ver que la persona que me estaba esperando en el salón era una preciosa mujer alta, con el pelo largo y ondulado y de un color claro y con un cuerpo altivo y voluptuoso. Sonreía maliciosamente y sus ojos verdes chispeaban.

-¿Quié…. quién eres?

La chica no me respondió, se limitó a seguir riendo.

-No has cambiado nada, Gilbert.

-¿Có….. cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres una acosadora?

-¡Ya te gustaría a ti!

Se acercó a mí con pasos ágiles y, acercando su rostro, me miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

Sujeté la toalla y la extendí todo lo que pude para tapar mi cuerpo. Cada vez tenía más calor. Ella acercó su cara a la mía con gesto inocente y se recogió el pelo de la cara.

-¿De verdad que no me recuerdas?

Entonces mi interior se iluminó por una idea descabellada.

-No…. ¡No puede ser!

-En el fondo siempre lo supiste. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Esa mujer era mi amigo de la infancia….. Entonces lo vi todo claro y muchas cosas comenzaron a encajar.

-¿Por eso te dolía el pecho?

-¡Sí! ¡Y tú lo tocaste sin pensarlo dos veces!

-¡Me dijiste que tenías pene!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Mi "amigo" no paraba de reírse. Sin duda era él. Su voz apenas había cambiado, de hecho, su risa era prácticamente igual, y la cara se daba mucho parecido, como el de los hermanos mayores y pequeños. El único inconveniente era que no era un hombre, sino una mujer, y siempre lo había sido. Me sentí estúpido.

Por lo menos es una mujer muy atractiva.

No pude evitar mirarle el pecho. Sin duda le había crecido ¡y mucho! Me sostuvo la mano izquierda entre sus dos manos. El tacto era muy agradable, su piel era suave y transmitía calor.

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas…..

Simplemente asentí, rojo de vergüenza mientras aferraba con fuerza la toalla con la mano libre.

-Vo… voy a vestirme.

Me solté de sus manos y subí la escalera con cuidado de que la toalla no se cayera al suelo y quedaran al descubierto mis vergüenzas. Cada vez estaba más rojo. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y comencé a vestirme. Estaba muy confuso. Esa chica era mi mejor amigo de la infancia y era muy atractiva y atrayente.

Me ha debido tocar la lotería

Entonces oí la puerta del cuarto a mi espalda. La chica había entrado en mi habitación cuando yo aún estaba en boxers y con el pelo empapado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se abalanzó sobre la cama, rebotando en el colchón y abrazándose a la almohada.

-Qué confortable. No me importaría dormir en una cama como esta.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía una amplia sonrisa, por lo que no supe interpretar si se trataba de una indirecta. Estaba rojo como un tomate y no tenía ni idea de como tomarme la situación. Me metí en el baño de un salto y cerré la puerta. Me miré en el espejo. Mi rostro totalmente awesome tenía un rubor intenso y mi pelo estaba completamente revuelto y desordenado. Abrí el grifo del agua fría y me lavé la cara.

Recapitulemos. Una atractiva y apetitosa mujer, que resulta ser mi mejor amigo de la infancia, está en mi cama posiblemente pidiendo sexo…

Sexo…. No sonaba mal. Me giré para dirigirme a la puerta y aclarar la situación, cuando se abrió repentinamente golpeándome en la nariz y en la frente.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento, eso ha debido doler.

La chica estaba tras la puerta con gesto de preocupación. En ese momento la nariz me empezó a sangrar a borbotones.

-Uf, no sé si el golpe ha sido muy fuerte o es que te alegras mucho de verme.

Me presioné la nariz con las dos manos y fui a replicar, pero la chica posó su dedo sobre mis labios y acercó su rostro al mío, haciendo que mi rubor creciera más y más. De repente sacó un gran pañuelo de tela blanco y comenzó a secar y limpiar la sangre de mi nariz, sin tener cuidado ninguno.

-Déjame ver….

-¡Eso duele!

Le aparté la mano bruscamente golpeando su muñeca con mi puño y ella gimoteó dolorida.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿estás bi…..?

Entonces recibí un cabezazo suyo en mi pecho. Me quedé algo aturdido y desconcertado.

-¿Es pelea lo que quieres?

-¡No! ¡Espera, yo…!

Me agarró de la oreja y me la retorció, como solía hacer cuando éramos pequeños. Entonces mi lado más infantil y peleón salió a la luz.

-¡¿Ah, sí?!

La agarré por la cabeza con las dos manos y le tiré del pelo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a clavarme de manera dolorosa su dedo índice en mi costado. Tiré de su cabello cada vez con más fuerza hasta que me soltó. Sonreí maliciosamente.

¡Victoria! ¡Alguien tan awesome como yo nunca podría caer derrotado, kesesesesé!

Mi júbilo duró poco, ya que ella me agarró con una increíble fuerza por los hombros y comenzó a empujarme. Intenté resistirme, pero tras recibir una patada en la espinilla de su parte, aflojé y ella me derribó tirándome sobre la cama y quedando encima de mí. Comenzó a retorcerme un pezón y yo le metí mi dedo en el ojo para que me soltara. Dolía mucho. Me soltó, pero solo para poder morder mi cuello con fuerza. Yo le pellizqué el glúteo para devolverle el golpe, y tras dar un pequeño bote me miró con furia y comenzó a llenar de mordiscos todo mi cuello. Me enfadé de verdad. No me iba a dar por vencido tan pronto, así que me giré con mucha fuerza y brusquedad de modo que quedé yo encima de ella y no al revés. La agarré con fuerza de las muñecas y sonreí muy pícaramente.

-Kesesesesé, ¿y ahora qué? ¡No te puedes mover, yo gano!

Y comencé a reír de forma awesome. Ambos estábamos jadeantes y sudorosos.

-Esta situación es algo comprometida, pero me gusta.

Entonces me di cuenta. Hasta ahora todo había parecido un juego, pero, como quién no quiere la cosa, yo estaba tendido sobre ella semidesnudo y empapado de sudor, agarrando con fuerza sus muñecas.

Espera, ha dicho que le gusta.

En ese momento alzó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer mi lastimado cuello allí dónde me había mordido. El rubor volvió a mis mejillas, pero a mí también me gustaba. Bajé todo mi cuerpo para que siguiera lamiendo mis heridas con comodidad y cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Decidí corresponderla y comencé a besar su cuello de forma apasionada. Ella me presionó la nuca para intensificar el placer y comenzó a revolverme el pelo. Le desabroché la camisa de un tirón y la abrí para seguir besando su busto. Fui bajando hasta llegar a sus senos. Entonces ella me agarró cuidadosamente la cabeza con las dos manos y me obligó a mirarla.

-Bésame.

Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero yo lo entendí perfectamente y obedecí. La besé en los labios, la besé como no había besado a nadie antes. Estaba completamente extasiado y mi pecho ardía. Nunca antes me había sentido así.

¿Será esto amor?

Nuestros labios se separaron y nos miramos por unos segundos. Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban clavados como espinas en mis ojos escarlata. Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo y yo empecé a acariciar su rostro dulcemente mientras ella seguía revolviendo mi pelo. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba intentando desabrochar su sostén. La ayudé y sus pechos quedaron descubiertos. Besé uno con dulzura y le acaricié el vientre bajando lentamente mis manos hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones y desabrocharlo. Terminamos de desnudarnos entre besos, mimos y caricias. Yo solo deseaba complacerla, hacerla disfrutar. Mi mano rozó la parte interior de sus muslos muy cerca de la entrepierna y ella dio un pequeño gemido. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron y comenzamos a consumar cariñosa, pero apasionadamente. Ella se aferraba con mucha fuerza a mi cuello, pero no me dolía, lo único que podía sentir en aquel momento era su cuerpo chocando contra el mío. Llegamos al cénit del placer y yo la rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza. Comencé a llorar, sin siquiera darme cuenta, y acerqué mis labios a su oreja, formulando una pregunta sin respuesta que más bien era una elegía.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Entonces noté que ella también me abrazaba y como sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar para desembocar en mi cuello.

Entonces, por primera vez, comprendí el significado de la palabra amor y la diferencia con el placer y lloré mucho más, lloré toda la noche abrazado a ella.


End file.
